Sand And Snow
by strawberryshinobi
Summary: A birthday present for my little sister. It's a one shot type story, where my OC meets Gaara one day, then four years later finds to see if he remembers a promise they had made. Rated T for some violence, and mild bad language. OCXGaara :Edited:


**I had made this for sisters birthday, and well she loves gaara, hence her name Gaara'sLover95. So, this is a present to her, who just turned 15! Love you my imouto!**

**I DO NOT own Naruto. Just the OC.**

**

* * *

**

**The first meet, and a promise.**

*Normal POV*

Yuki sighed as she walked around Suna. Her brown, flicked with gold, eyes stared at the buildings around her. She was wearing a black t-shirt, with the Kanji 'Neko' in blue on the front, and on the back was of a sitting neko. Her black cargo shorts came a bit past her knees. She had white, fingerless gloves. Her long white hair was pulled back into a high pony tail by a blue ribbon, that had bells on the ends of them. It was long enough to brush the sandy streets. But never got dirty.

If it wasn't the sand storms, then it was her mother keeping her inside to do chores and training. Unlike the other Sand Shinobi's, she was home schooled, and didn't go to Suna Academy. She was an outcast, a loner. All because of the Snow Cat inside her. It was because of her, that the first three years of her 9 year old life, that Suna was covered in snow. Snow was her protector, that people believed that she could easily make Suna cold. And Yuki loved the sun when she was able to escape, and was thus began to bask in the sunlight when she reached the park.

She had her arms crossed under her head, as she leaned on top of the slide. Because even the kids didn't care for the cold atmosphere around her, they kept clear of her. She then heard a few kids calling names, and teasing someone. She leaned up, her arms keeping her up, as she stared at a group of kids, circled around another.

_**'Oooh! Goodie! Something to do!' **_A voice in her head purred in delight.

They were older then she was, but that didn't matter. She went down the slide, and walked over to the group.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone! What's he done to you? Uh?" She hissed, her eyes narrowed in anger.

They turned to her, and scowled.

"What do you want, ya winter witch?" One snarled with a smirk.

**_'Witch? I'll show him witch! Let me at him!' _**The voice hissed.

The crowd had moved, revealing a small red haired boy, with eyes so greenish blue, it was an indescribable teal, color. And he seemed to have been either sad, or scared of the older kids. Plus the kid looked like he hadn't slept in a long time.

"He's six years old! You Baka's should be ashamed for picking on this kid!" She snarled back, and pushed through the crowd, and stood in a defensive position, a kunai out that she had taken from her mother's pouch before she had left. She never left her house without some sort of protection. The crowd of kids had gathered around their leader, and smirked. Some chuckled.

"You have no clue who he is, don't you winter witch? That's Sabaku No Gaara. The sand monster who's dad, the Kazekage, even despises." The leader said.

"Yeah? And I'm Fuyu No Yuki. That everyone despises. Including the Kazekage. That don't give you a right to bully someone smaller and younger than you! And From what I read, it was the Kazekage's fault for giving his son the Sand demon Shukaku. So if you want to blame someone, than blame the Kazekage you Akutō!" She snapped.

"Whatcha going to do? You were made to be home schooled in the art of the Sand Ninja ways. I bet you can't land one scratch on me!" He said, smirking.

"Fine. I'll duel you. And when I win, you'll leave the poor kid alone. Dīru?" She said, her hand out to finalize the deal.

"Alright. And when you lose, not only can we continue our picking's on, but you will allow a single punch from each of us, after we kiss you." He said, a wicked gleam in his eyes, as he shook her hand.

"Your gross. But I accept. I'll even make sure that my snow and ice don't block you. And what's my challengers name?" Yuki asked, pulling her hand away.

"Buta."

"Suiting name."

"Why you mesu!" He lunged at her blindly, and Yuki dodged easily, and nicked his arm. Blood swelled in the small wound.

"What was that about not getting a scratch on you?" She said smirking.

He lunged again, this time grabbing a hold of her hair. His kunai at her throat. He leaned his mouth down to her ear.

"I win." He said, and then cut Yuki's hair short.

She gasped, as she saw him waving around her used to be, her long white hair he had cut off. She didn't know what happened next. But snow started falling. Then became a blizzard. But only around Buta, and his slimy pack of friends.

"W..W...Wah..What t...the?" Buta said, shivering, along with his pals.

"You. Cheating. Yarō!" She screeched, and ice started to form around their ankles.

"H..Hey!" He yelled, eyes wide in shock.

"Hey. Is for horses." Yuki stated simply. The snow blizzard started to slow down. And she allowed the ice to creep up their legs, and to their waist. They were going to be numbed cold from the waist down for a couple months after this.

"And since you cheated. I win." She said, my eyes going cold.

She turned away, and leaned down to the kid. She held her hand out to him, her eyes holding warmth for him.

"Kon'nichiwa! Can I walk you home?" She asked, a smile placing onto her features. Her now short white hair accented her pale face. She didn't know then that she looked like an ice princess.

"A..Arigatō, Kōri wa hime." He said in a small voice, and Yuki blinked a few times.

"I'm no princess." She said, smiling as he took her hand.

They started down the street, her taking him home. And he talked animately about his siblings that he looked up to, and his Oji-san. But his siblings were scared of him. So he didn't get to be around them very much. It was his Oji-san that took care of him mostly.

"It was nice meeting you Gaara-sama. I'm sorry to have met you, only to be moving. I hope to see you at the Chunnin exams when the time comes. Cause I don't plan on entering that exam, till I see you around Konoha! Kei?" She said smiling.

"Alright Kōri wa hime!" He said, a large smile on his face.

She smiled, and giggled. She ruffled his hair, and turned away. "Remember, Konoha Village, Chunnin exams!" She called, waving her hand to him.

* * *

***Six Years Later in Yuki's POV***

"Man, who would have thought that it would take six, _long_, years for these exams to be here, and with _him_ finally coming!" I muttered, and yawned.

I was at Konoha gate, waiting for a certain red head to appear. The golden flecks from before had merged in with my brown eyes, making them look golden brown now. I had kept my pure white hair short, with the blue ribbon with the bells now tied around my neck. I now wore a white tub-top with the kanji 'Neko' on the back in black. I had a black netting shirt over it, but stopped just below the breast to show a bit of my stomach. The netting shirt also covered my arms. I still wore white fingerless gloves. I also still wore black cargo shorts, though they came to my knees know. My Leaf Hitae-ate was tied to the upper part of my calf.

It was also my 15th birthday. I had grown taller, with a rather good figure, and was already considered ANBU rank. But I couldn't skip Chunnin, or Jonnin yet. And the Hokage has tried many times to convince me to go to the Chunnin exams two years ago. But I told him that I had made a promise, and I didn't see whom the one I promised my promise too.

I yawned again.

**_'Your fault for waiting till they were hosted in Konoha, and when it's around the time he's twelve.'_** The feline like voice in my head sneered.

_'Whatever Sunōkyatto. Just pipe down when he comes.'_

It was then I heard a commotion.

"That hurt you little piece of shit." I heard someone say.

Seeing as how it might be awhile, I went to go check it out.

A girl with dirty blond hair, and four pigtails. She had a large fan strapped to her back. A tall boy in all black. His hood reminded me of kitty ears. And had purple make-up. This guy had the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, by the front of his shirt. I noted that they had Sand Hitae-ate I also noticed that there was only two of them...Could _he_ be their missing teammate? I then notice Naruto, and Sakura. And two little kids. But no Sasuke...No surprise there really.

"Don't we'll get yelled at later." The girl said, trying to at least reason with him.

When he didn't let go of Konohamaru, Naruto charged at him only to be thrown back. I strode over before anyone else got hurt.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that. That's the Hokage's Grandson." I said, making Naruto and Sakura look over at me.

"Yuki-chan!" Naruto called, and smiled.

I smiled back. When we had moved here, I had become a sort of older sister to him. I then diverted my attention back to the duo.

"Let him down." I said, dead seriousness in my voice.

Even Naruto got a little scared. Sakura was already worried.

"As if, little girl." He said, and my glare harden, sending shiver's down his back as a few bits of snowflake's brushed his cheek in a not so friendly way.

**_'Can we? Please? Please? Please? He called us 'Little' He shall pay!' _**Sunōkyatto whined. I sighed.

_'No.'_

"ITAI!" The boy cried out, as a rock was thrown at his hand. He let go of Konohamaru, and I lunged and caught the small boy in my arms.

I then got up and spun, and looked up to see Sasuke in a tree. I shaded my eyes with the hand that wasn't holding onto Konohamaru.

"I was wondering where their other teammate was." I said, with a smile.

"Gotcha'!" Kankuro said, grabbing me from behind, he had my arms pinned to my side, and dropping Konohamaru.

"Hey! Let me go!" I snapped, tying to break free. He chuckled.

"Not hap-"

"Stop it Kankuro." A voice said, cutting Kankuro off, who had let me go as soon as the voice stopped talking. I looked up to where the voice had come from. Everyone was shocked, even Sasuke, though it was a millisecond later that he composed himself.

A red headed guy was standing in the same tree as Sasuke, but upside down. I noticed a few changes. Like how he had a gourd on his back, and had the kanji symbol for 'love' on his forehead.

"You are embarrassing our village."

"Listen Gaara they started it..." Kankuro tied to explain, although a little weakly, as he stepped away from me.

"Shut up or I will kill you." He interrupted him, not allowing him to apologize.

"Gaara-sama, I thought you looked up to your siblings? What changed you? Although, I _kinda _understand with_ him_ as a brother and all." I asked, a little sad as I heard and saw what he did. I gently pushed Konohamaru towards Naruto's direction, as he stayed where he had fallen.

His piercing teal eyes looked over to me.

"How do I know you?" He said, glaring.

"Yeah, how do you know him Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked, confused.

I frowned. "One Word. Kōri wa hime. Don't tell me you forgot about me. We made a promise. Remember?" I said, a little hurt if he did.

**_'He did! Hahaha! Silly girl, thinking he would remember after all these years.'_** Sunōkyatto said, bugging me. I ignored her.

His teal eyes widened a little.

"K...Kōri wa hime?" He said, a little surprised.

"Gaara...this is the Kōri wa hime you kept on trying to tell us about?" His sister, Temari said, a little surprised herself.

He nodded, stunned. And I frowned, my golden brown eyes showing I was a little hurt.

"You guys go on." I told Team 7 and the three kids.

Just as the three went to leave Sakura spoke up, finally noticing what and who they were.

"Wait! Judging from your Hitae-ate's you guys are ninjas from the hidden sand village. You may be allies with the leaf village but it is forbidden for shinobies to enter another's village without permission. State you purpose depending on it we may not be able to let you go." She demanded, acting for all it was worth, as a ninja for once. Albeit a bit lame, for not really knowing what was going on, or the rumor's going around, or that they could easily escape her if a fight ensued to get them to be submitted in for questioning.

"Talk about clueless." Temari said, smirking.

"What promise?" Gaara said, and hearing that hurt me again. And with us ignoring the others.

"The promise that we would enter the Chunnin exams when they are being held in Konoha. You don't remember?" I said, hurt evident in my voice.

"Yuki-chan, what is the Chunnine exam?" Naruto asked, unknowing exactly what it was.

Temari scowled a little as she explained what it was to him.

"You guys go on a head. I'll be there." Gaara told them, still staring at me.

I looked over to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the three kids. "You best get Konohamaru to Hokage-sama. And tell him that the Sand Nin are here already." I told them.

"Alright." Sakura said, and started dragging Naruto away. Sasuke followed, but not before telling Gaara that he couldn't wait to go up against him when the time came, and left.

His siblings had already left.

"I can't believe you forgot." I said, arms crossed.

"Things happened after that...making me forget." Gaara said, probably apoloizing for the first time to someone.

"What kind of things?" I asked.

He explained, that only days after I had left, that his uncle had tried to murder him. Orders from his father. And the reason for the mark on his forehead. He then explained how his dad kept sending assassin nin's to him. Never succeeding. And then here he was.

We had walked a little ways, and was sitting in the park. Just across from where the exams were going to be held in five minutes.

"I'm sorry Gaara-san...If only we hadn't moved...I could have been the one person there to help protect you from things like that." I said, looking at my lap. Upset that I couldn't be there for him.

"It wasn't your fault." He said, causing me to look up at him. And found his face was close to mine.

He was already taller than me, and when sitting he was still taller. Guess I would always be the runt of the litter. Even if I am older by two and a half years.

"And...I never...forgot you...my Kōri wa hime." He said, his voice a little huskily, before our lips touched.

_**'Wow...way to go girl!'**_ Sunōkyatto purred, and I blushed. But I kissed him back just as much, ignoring Sunōkyatto as she cheered me on.

* * *

**Done! Whew! There you go! Hope you love it! Mostly Gaara'sLover95, who again is my little imouto, and just turned 15 today^^**** And I know near the end that Gaara was a bit OOC...but he had to be, for the story to work!**

**Japanese translations**

**Fuyu No Yuki - Yuki of the Winter**

**Sabaku No Gaara - Gaara of the Desert**

**Dīru? - Deal?**

**Baka's - Idiots**

**Mesu - Bitch**

**Buta - Pig**

**Yarō! - Asshole**

**Kon'nichiwa! - Hello!**

**Kōri wa hime - Ice Princess**

**Oji - Uncle**

**Kei? - Kay?**

**Sunōkyatto - Winter cat**

**ITAI! - OUCH!**

**Review please!**


End file.
